A new life
by Corky165xxx
Summary: This is a story about a 7-year-old harry potter, who is rescued from his abusive relative and learns that everyone needs to be loved including him, he then grows up with Sirius and Remus. WARNING protective potions master
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day but for people it wasn't as normal for them especially for a young boy that lived at private drive who was called harry potter and he was 7 years old and living with his terrible aunt and uncle and the only reason that is, is because his parents killed by a man named voldemort who was known as the darkest wizard of all time but harry didn't know anything about the wizarding world even though he was very known in the wizarding world because he is known as the only one who survived the killing curse which was the very spell that killed his parents one night and also made voldemort disappear that night because when he was stunned with that spell it rebounded and hit voldemort which is why he disappeared and harry was left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But the reason harry didn't know about that was because his aunt and uncle never told him anything about his parents the only thing he knew about them is that they died in a car crash which he survived with only the scar he had on his forehead and every time he asked about them the only reply was the car crash and they always so never ask questions so he never asked again and he also learned never to complain about anything again because he would be punished dearly.

At the moment harry was outside doing some gardening on his aunts orders while his aunt and uncle plus his cousin Dudley who is the same age as harry but asks more of a child but anyway they all went out without him once again, and if Harry didn't finish the choirs he was given he will get badly punished when his uncle got back. And Harry still had to clean the kitchen, vacuum the bedrooms and cook dinner for them when they get home but he didn't realise what the time was until he heard a shout come from the inside the house and this voice was all to familiar to him because it was someone who he feared the most.

"BOY DIDNT I SAY HAVE ALL YOUR CHOIRS DONE BY THE TIME WE GOT HOME" Shouted his uncle from behind him.

Harry spun around and saw his furious uncle standing right next to him and the look on his uncles face made Harry panic and move away from him but it did no good because his uncle was to fast for him and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and punched him straight in his face which knocked his glasses of his face. Harry cried out from the pain but stopped when his uncle spoke.

"What did I say about crying out, the neighbours can here you this is your own fault for being a useless freak and not finishing your choirs" shouted his uncle

"I...I'm s...sorry uncle" Harry choked out from trying not to cry out from the pain.

"Sorry doesn't cut it you freak, you know the rules and you know what happens when you break those rules" Shouted uncle Vernon.

Then he dragged Harry into the house and into the kitchen where his aunt and cousin was but his uncle didn't stop until they where in the hall way and what Harry didn't notice was that his uncle grabbed a knife on the way past, he only noticed when the cold blade was placed on his neck, and he stopped struggling and watched his uncle smile at him then he was thrown to the floor, and as he tried to get up his uncle pushed him back down, Harry couldn't do anything about what was about to happen because he was too weak compared to his uncle. Then Vernon raised Harrys shirt until you could see his bare stomach and then placed the cold blade on Harrys stomach which made Harry flinch which only made Vernon grin even more, then Vernon placed a hand over Harrys mouth which only confused Harry but then he watched his uncles grin grow and realised he did it to stop him from screaming out then his uncle pushed down on the knife and moved it which caused a gash to form on his stomach which caused Harry to scream out but was muffled from the hand over his mouth so none of the neighbours can hear him.

This went on for about 50 minutes but in Harrys mind it felt like hours and by the end Harrys stomach and arms were covered in gashes, cuts and a lot of blood, Vernon then removed the knife from his stomach and throw Harry into the cupboard under the stairs or in Harrys case his bedroom and his uncle slammed the door shut and locked it.

"This is what you deserve you ungrateful freak" said uncle Vernon through the cupboard door.

**Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was in his office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and he was going through some files he was given by the ministry, then all of a sudden his fire came to life and out stepped Mrs figgs with a very concerned look on her face.

"Why hello there Arabella, what can I do for you?" said Albus

"It's about Harry potter Albus you need to take him away from those people who call themselves his relatives, I saw it with my own eyes this time Albus his uncle punched him straight in the face and dragged him by his neck into the house where I heard muffled screams and quiet crying" said Mrs figgs beginning to panic again

"Arabella are you telling me that Harry is being abused by his relatives" said Albus sounded worried himself.

"Yes I am I considered this before but now it just proves I was right, you better do something about this Albus or I will" said Mrs figgs

Albus nodded to her, because he knew that she was right and he did as well suspect of the boy being mistreated. About an hour later he called someone he trusted the most to go and fetch Harry from his relatives and bring him back to poppy the school nurse, to see what the damage is. Then he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in" Albus said calmly and the door opened to reveal Severus Snape the potions professor of Hogwarts.

"Good evening Severus" said Albus

"I guess, now are you gonna tell me what I'm doing here" said Snape

"Well I'm sending you on a mission Severus to fetch a young boy from his relatives" said Albus

"Who exactly is this boy Albus" said Severus

"Harry potter" said Albus

"What you expect me to fetch the potter boy from his relatives I don't think so" said Severus making his way to the door

"His being abused Severus" said Albus

Then Severus stopped and thought about his childhood of being abused all the time by his so called father for so many years of his life.

"Fine I will go fetch the boy, but I wont like it" said Severus

Albus nodded and gave him instructions to just get Harry out and back here so he can be checked out. Then gave Severus the address as he left the room.

**Privet drive **

Harry was still in his cupboard trying not to move because it hurt every time he tried to but couldn't. He looked down and noticed his clothes were covered in blood and knew he couldn't do anything about it though. He didn't know how long he was in there but his vision started to go blurry more then before since he didn't have his glasses on and he knew he was going to pass out. Then he heard the front door open just before his life went back.

**Mission**

Severus Snape was making his way towards his destination to fetch his enemy's son from the boys relatives, once he got there he cast a spell to see if everyone was asleep then made his way over to the front door and unlocked it with another spell and made his way into the house and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could and went upstairs to the bedrooms to look for the potter boy.

Once he got upstairs he saw 5 doors and opened the one nearest to him which turned out to be a bathroom and made his way to the next one and opened the door slowly and saw a boy in the bed that was in the middle of the room but when he got near he realised it wasn't the potter boy and that it was the boys cousin Dudley and left the room and moved to the next one and opened the door until he checked them all and still no sign of the boy. Then he made his way down the stairs and was walking towards the kitchen when he heard a moan and he froze bot knowing where I came from then he saw the cupboard under the stairs but thought no the boy couldn't be in there so he moved to caring on into the kitchen when he heard another moan and he knew this time that it came for the cupboard and ran over and unlocked all the locks that almost covered the door.

Then he swung the door open and went in and what he saw made him want to punch someone but decide against it, over in the corner was a thin mattress but what was on that mattress was a small boy in clothes that were too big and also covered in so much blood.

Once he got to the boy he knew that the boy was asleep and also that the boy was crying not so long ago and saw the bruises that covered the boy and then he noticed the amount of blood on the boys shirt and lifted to see why and saw two large gashes on his stomach which were still bleeding and realised the boy wasn't asleep but had passed out from the amount of blood loss and gathered the boy in hi arms not caring if he got covered in blood.

"Hold on Harry" whispered Severus

He left the house and made his way over to the apparation point and apparated to Hogwarts, and then ran to the hospital wing as fast as he could and that was where he was told to meet Albus and the school nurse poppy, once he got there he throw the door open to reveal Albus and poppy chatting and he made his way over to them which caused them to turn around they both gasped from the sight in front of them.

"Oh my god, what did they do to him" said poppy close to tears.

"Not now poppy his losing to much blood" said Severus

she nodded and told him to place the boy on the bed which he did without hesitation and poppy began looking at how injured the boy was.

"He has two broken ribs, a broken wrist and by the looks of it a bad head injury and is also covered in cuts and bruises but the worst is the two large gashes on his stomach that looked like they were made a knife" explained poppy

Albus and Severus nodded and watched poppy work on healing the boy and Albus turned to Severus.

"Was there any difficulties" asked Albus

"No they where all asleep and you know where I found him Albus in a cupboard under the stairs even though they have two spare rooms" answered Severus his anger rising and no one spoke for awhile but Severus wanted to know something.

"What happens to him now Albus clearly your not sending him back there" said Severus

"Of course not and I know exactly where he is going" answered Albus

"Where" asked Severus

"To non other then his father best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" answered Albus without hesitation

"Are you kidding me Albus Black was only proven innocent a couple of weeks ago and Lupin you know full well why he isn't fit for it" said Severus

"Severus it will be fine Remus knows how to control his anger and you know that as well as I do and you know that Sirius has been dyeing to see Harry" said Albus

"Okay fine, when are you gonna contact them and tell them what happened and the fact the boy is here" asked Severus

"As soon as poppy has finished healing him" answered Albus and Severus nodded

About half an later poppy was finished healing Harry so Severus went down to the headmasters office with Albus to contact Sirius and Remus once they got there Albus went straight over to the fire place and cast a spell and popped his head into it.

**With Sirius and Remus **

Remus was sitting on the sofa reading a book when the fire suddenly came to life and his former headmaster's head popped through.

"Good evening professor" said Remus

"How many times must I tell you to call me Albus I'm no longer your professor, and anyway is Sirius around" said Albus

"Yeah his upstairs, want me to get him" asked Remus and once Albus nodded he walked into the hallway.

"SIRIUS" he shouted

Then about 10 seconds later Sirius and Remus came into the room.

"Evening Albus" said Sirius

"I believe your presence in my office is required" said Albus and then he disappeared once again.

Once back in the off ice he nodded to Severus and about two minutes later Sirius and Remus came through the fire looking really confused and slightly scared.

"What is this about Albus" asked Remus

"It is about non other then Harry james potter" answered Albus

Sirius and Remus froze at those words and they soon grew concerned

"What about him" asked Sirius

"he is currently in the hospital wing being taken care of by madam pomfrey" said Albus

"What, why" asked Sirius

"It has come to conclusion that the boy was being abused by his relatives" said Albus

"WHAT" shouted Sirius

"H..how bad is it" asked Remus

"As bad as it can ever be Remus, now once you calm done Sirius I will take you both to go see him, but remember he is still unconscious" said Albus

Sirius and Remus both nodded at their old headmaster and Albus lead them out of his office and towards the hospital wing. Once they were outside Albus looked at Sirius and Remus and they both nodded and Albus opened the door and once they were inside they saw their old nurse that took care of them every time they were injured during a game of quidditch. And the was standing by one of the beds and they made their way over to the bed and what they saw made their rage grow but they ignored it for the time being all that mattered was that Harry was here and safe and they sat down next to the bed and stared at the boy in the bed.

"What's exactly wrong with him poppy" asked Remus

"Well he has lots of cuts and bruises, loads of scar which I can get ride of and due to the look of them they look like they have been there for at least 3 years, he has two broken ribs, a bad concussion caused by a head injury, a broken wrist and also two deep gashes caused by a knife on his stomach which will heal in about 3 days" after she spoke everyone in the room got angry even though Albus and Severus have heard it still annoyed them.

"Will he be okay" asked a very nervous Sirius

"physically yes, mentally I am unable to tell that is up to how he sees this" said poppy

Sirius and Remus nodded, then they all just stood there for awhile when finally Albus, Severus and poppy left the two men with their best friends son.

Remus turned to Sirius and noticed the look of quilt on his face

"Don't even bother blaming yourself Padfoot, you didn't case this damage" said Remus

"But I could of prevented it from happening but instead I got myself thrown into Azkaban" said Sirius with tears in his eyes

"No Padfoot all this is because of one person and one person only and that person is Peter Pettigrew and clearly voldemort" said Remus

Even though he still felt guilty he nodded in agreement but you could easily see the pain in his eyes.

_**well that's the first chapter I hope you liked and please review on what you thought and thank you for reading there will be more chapters up soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Harry woke up he was so confused because the last thing he remembered is waking up in his cupboard but then everything started going fuzzy and then every thing went blank but now he was in a unfamiliar room which made him really scared. He opened his eyes to see where he was but had no clue what so ever but saw two men in the chairs next to his bed fast asleep he wanted to wake them but thought against it he knew better then to wake someone up when they are sleeping because it usually ended with him in so much pain. But he didn't know what to do, _what if they ask questions about what happened, _he was told by his uncle to never tell anyone what happens inside that house and so he thought about not talking at all but decided he would have to and rested his head against the pillow again.

Then the door opened and a nicely dressed woman walked into the room looking at some paper in her hands. Then she looked up and noticed his eyes were wide open and he looked really scared that she would hurt him which really annoyed her.

"Why hello there are you in any pain at all, it looks like your guardians fell asleep on you" said poppy

"G...guardians" asked Harry

"Yep, they are now the ones who are going to take care of you" said poppy

"Why" he asked

"Because they care about you that's why" said poppy looking very sad at what he just said

"ma'am, m...may I use the b...bathroom p...please" asked Harry

"Why of course you can, let me help you" said poppy

And she helped him off the bed and into the bathroom and while helping him she was thinking about how polite the little boy was and why anybody would hurt him ways they have.

In the other room Sirius was the first to wake up and wondered why he was in the hospital wing. Then he remembered why it was because of little Harry and looked up at the bed but realised Harry wasn't in it and began to panic, so he went over to wake Remus up so he tapped him on the arm to wake him up.

"Remus, Harrys gone" said Sirius

"What, how" said Remus

"I don't know I woke up and he was gone and ..." said Sirius but was cut off when the bathroom door opened

And out stepped poppy holding hands with the little boy they thought they lost and sighed in relief because they new he was safe.

"Don't panic you two he is perfectly safe" said poppy when she noticed the look on their faces

"Hello Harry" said Remus trying not to scare him "I'm Remus and that over there is Sirius"

"Hi" said Harry trying to hide behind the nurse

"Hi, how you feeling?" asked Sirius

"F...fine sir" said Harry

"Please don't call me that, it makes me feel old" said Sirius "you can call me Sirius and call him Remus okay"

Harry didn't respond he just nodded his head, and poppy helped him back into the bed. Then she went into her office to leave the three of them alone and to check some files. Sirius and Remus looked at each other then looked at Harry on the bed and he looked so confused and scared

"Whats wrong harry" asked Sirius as he went to touch harry hands but harry flinched away from him so Sirius moved his hands back

"H...how d..did I g...get here" asked Harry who looked close to tears

"Someone was sent to check up on you and found you in a very bad state" said Remus

"But I s...still h...have t..to go b...back to t...them d...don't I" said Harry

"NO" Sirius shouted which made Harry flinch "Sorry, no your never going back there ever again" Sirius finished

"Y...you p...promise" asked Harry

"Yes we both promise" said Sirius as he picked Harry up and sat on the bed with Harry in his lap and of course Harry flinched from the contact but soon relaxed into the arms holding him

Remus watch this and smiled because of how Sirius was acting but then realised that this was going to be difficult by the way Harry flinched away everytime someone went to touch him. About an hour later Harry had fallen asleep in Sirius's arms and so he placed Harry properly on the bed and tucked him in with the blanket to keep him warm, and once he was finished he turned to Remus.

"What are we going to do about him flinching every time someone try's to touch him" asked Sirius

"I don't know but we Have to get him comfortable with it because you know all the professor will want to hug him and we can be certain one of them will be Hagrid but considering what he has been through it will take awhile to get him to trust us" answered Remus

Just then the hospital wing doors opened and in came Albus and Severus and they both looked angry about something and that scared the both of them

"Good evening you two, how is he doing?" asked Albus walking over to the bed

"His alright he woke up earlier to go to the bathroom, and was really confused about where he was and how he got here" said Remus

"And what did you tell him" said Albus

"We told him the truth that someone was sent to check on him and that he was found in a bad shape and brought here but he doesn't know where here is still" answered Sirius

"He also asked us if he had to go back to them, we told him he was never going back there ever again and he made us promise but I think he still thinks his going back there and so was not convinced we wasn't telling the truth" said Sirius actually sounding hurt

"Sirius you have to give him time to adjust" said Remus

"I know, I know it's just seeing him like this" said Sirius

"I know Sirius" said Remus

They were sitting there for about half an hour before Albus and Severus left the hospital wing. And that was when Harry woke up again and he noticed that Sirius was asleep but Remus was wide awake reading a book and as he noticed Harry wake up and placed his book down.

"Are you alright Harry " asked Remus

"Yes sir" said Harry

"Please don't call me that okay its Remus or Moony if you like" said Remus

"Okay s...sorry" said Harry with a hint of fear in his voice

"Hey its okay I'm not mad at you" said Remus who noticed the fear in his voice

"Y...your not" said Harry

"No" said Remus and Harry nodded but didn't say anything else

"Harry can I ask you a question" asked Remus

"s...sure" muttered Harry

"How long has this sort of thing been going on with your relatives" asked Remus

"As long as I can r..remember" said harry slightly confused "Why"

"What do you mean why Harry this is a bad thing what your uncle has done to you" said Remus

"But he told me I...its what I d..deserved and n...nobody would c...care about m...me if s..someone found out about w...what he did" said Harry, his eyes beginning to tear up

"Well he was wrong Harry you don't deserve it and so many people care about you including me and Sirius" said Remus

"Really" said Harry sounding not so convinced about what he had just said

"Yes really" said Remus

"N..now can I a..ask you a q..question" stuttered Harry

"Sure Harry" said Remus smiling a little

"How do y..you t..two know m..me?" asked Harry

"We knew your dad because we went to school with him and we were all best friends" said Remus answering Harry's question with a smile

"Oh okay a...are you two g...going to be looking a..after me" said Harry

"Yes we are, is that okay with you" said Remus

"Yeah but I d...don't really know y..you that w..well" said Harry

"Well you will eventually" said Remus

Then Sirius woke up and noticed Harry was awake

"Hey" said Sirius

"About time you woke up" said Remus

"Shut up Moony" said Sirius with a mock glare he sent his friend

"Well cranky aren't we, well while you was dreaming me and Harry had a nice conversation didn't we Harry" said Remus with a glance at Harry who nodded with a smile on his face

"About what" said Sirius

"He wanted to know how we knew who he was and if we were looking after him when he gets out of here" said Remus

"Oh, and what did you think about us being friends with your father" said Sirius

"I d..don't really know w..what to think" said Harry

"True so do you know where we are" asked Remus

"N..no" said Harry

"Well this is called Hogwarts and is a school for witches and wizard" said Sirius

"B..but magic isn't real" said Harry

"Who told you that" asked Sirius

"M..my uncle he said it was a m..myth" said Harry

"Well Harry it is and you are a wizard just like your mom and dad were and both me and Remus are as well" said Sirius

"Really but I don't know anything about magic" said Harry

"But you will eventually, and can I ask do you know how your parents died" asked Remus

"My aunt told me they were in a care crash because my dad was a drinker and I was the only one who survived and that's why I lived with them" said Harry

"WHAT" they both shouted which made Harry jump and move back

"I...I'm sorry" he said getting scared

"No Harry, there's no need for you to be sorry, but that isn't true your dad was never a drinker" said Remus

"O..oh okay so H..how did t...they die t..then" said Harry

"You will learn soon Harry but not just yet okay" said Sirius and Harry nodded

**_And that is the end of the chapter hope you like it and please review on what you thought about it thank you._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It is finally the day Harry gets to leave the hospital wing and go home with Sirius and Remus and to finally be a child like he was supposed to be, but Harry didn't understand is how to act like a child because he was always treated like an adult and they know he was still wont ask a question or speak unless was spoken to, which scared Sirius and Remus but they both promised to fix that later once he was settled into his new life as a child.

"So Harry you excited to be going home with your new guardians" said Poppy

"Yeah, but I don't understand" said Harry

"Understand what Harry?" asked Poppy

"Why they love me, I'm bad and worthless" replied Harry

"Oh honey no your not your a very good boy and they love you because of that and they always will, we all will" said Poppy pulling him into a hug because she could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes

"B..but m..my uncle said no one w...will love a f...freak like m..me" said Harry letting the tears fall down his face

"Well first of you are not a freak and loads of people love you Harry" said Poppy and Harry said nothing in response

They were sitting like that for about 10 minutes until Harry finally pulled away from her and started getting dressed into the clothes he was given by Sirius who had gone with Remus to talk to the headmaster. Then poppy went into her office to look through some files. Once Harry was finished he sat on his bed and waited and decided to go for a walk but thought about it really hard and thought of why these people love him and what would they do to him once he lives with them. So he decided it would be best for him to run away so they can be happy without having to put up with him

So he hopped off the bed and made his way over to the door and with all his strength pulled it open but he realised they didn't close the door probably because if it was he defiantly wouldn't of been able to open it, once it was open he walked out and walked down the corridor, he felt like he was walking for a mile when he got to a giant door and once again opened it which was a lot easier since all he had to do was push it slightly and it opened with ease and out into the open, it was freezing cold but he had to leave to keep everyone happy which is what he thought was for the best. So he carried on walking, he didn't know how long he was walking for but for him it felt like ages. He just carried on walking not paying attention to where he was going and walked straight into a tall figure and was knocked to ground from the impact and raised his head to see who it was but didn't recognize at all.

"Well, well, well look what we have here" said the tall figure

"You gonna tell me your name boy or am I going to have to guess what it is" the figure said again but Harry was to scared to reply

Then the tall figure reached down and grabbed him by his collar and held him in front of him

"Has a cat got your tongue boy answer me" shouted the figure and began shaking him violently

Harry winched from the pain but didn't cry out because he knew better then to cry out in front of people like this. Then Harry started to feel lightheaded when he heard someone shout from somewhere behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING RELEASE HIM AT ONCE" shouted Sirius as him Remus, Poppy, Albus and Severus made there way over to the two of them

Then the tall figure let go of Harry and let him drop to the floor and Harry began to cry because the pain was too much and he was so scared even though he was no longer in the mans clutches. Sirius ran straight over to Harry and pulled him into his lap and rocked him and whispered to him

"Shhh, it's okay your safe I promise" whispered Sirius

"What the hell were you doing" said Remus turning to the figure

"He was wondering the grounds he was properly up to no good" said the figure

"His 7 years old moron" shouted Remus

"Well he still shouldn't be wondering around outside then" said the tall figure

But before Remus chance to respond Albus stepped in

"Mr filch, this boy is Harry potter and is staying in the hospital wing due to an incident with his relatives" said Albus

While Albus and Filch were talking about Harry and his injury's and injury's he could of caused Remus walked over to Sirius and asked


End file.
